1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electrical machinery as classified to H02K of international patent classification (IPC), and more particularly to a modularized servo case.
2. Description of Related Art
A servo frequently served as a power source for providing specific functions for a variety of automatization apparatuses, mainly applied to a part requiring precise-angle positioning control. Therefore, the servo is not only widely applied to remote-control model products but one of important components in robot industry.
The traditional servo usually includes a motor, a power output shaft, and a reduction gear set. The reduction gear set can be driven by the motor to rotate the power output shaft. However, the traditional servo case just has a limited inner space. In order to more effectively make good use of the space within the case, enabling the servo to contain a larger rotor or stator within the same volume thereof, some servos are equipped with motors having no housings to improve the output power thereof.
However, unlike the motor having its housing, the motor having no housing and other components are assembled together while the servo is assembled and are not assembled integrally in advance, so the whole assembly operation of the servo becomes more complicated. Therefore, it not only decreases the production capacity but makes the disassembly of the servo more difficult in later repair and maintenance operation.